


Misunderstandings

by Scarletfiction



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Hawk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfiction/pseuds/Scarletfiction
Summary: Miyagi-do and Cobra Kai dojos are enemies. This all started from misunderstandings, and when that war leaks over everything and everyone. And in the middle of everything you have an unpresented Demetri, and everyone and their mother was taking bets what he would present as.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 44
Kudos: 28





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Miyagi-do and Cobra Kai dojos are enemies. This all started from misunderstandings, and when that war leaks over everything and everyone. And in the middle of everything you have an unpresented Demetri, and everyone and their mother was taking bets what he would present as. A lot of people thought alpha because of height, but he shocks his school, the enemy, his family when he presents.
> 
> Alpha: Robby, Miguel, Hawk, Chris, Johnny, Daniel
> 
> Beta: Mitch, Aisha, Piper
> 
> Omega: Sam, Moon, 
> 
> Unpresented: Bert, Nathaniel, Demetri

Miyagi-do and Cobra Kai dojos are enemies.

This all started when newbie, and new alpha Miguel, met best bullied friends forever Eli and Demetri. Who were on the then rich kids, squad hate list; Kyler, Brucks, Yazmin, and many others, Sam was there cause she was peer pressured until she got smart. Miguel joined Cobra Kai and become legend, he kicked a lot of peoples ass, and made a lot of bullied underdogs want to be like him.

Eli was considered a weak alpha, but Demetri fell in love with him nonetheless, and thought he was cute, he didn't care about the scar on face. Eli joined Cobra Kai and Demetri went with him, he really tried and it blew up in his face, they both left and Eli went back as Hawk and became something else entirely.

Demetri was shaken when he saw his new look, he looked even more handsome now he liked the blue. He kept supporting Eli and trying, meanwhile Hawk now was increasingly more controlling. With trying get him to change himself drastically, which led to many fights, bad words, and abusive situations, all thrown at him all the time. And Hawk told Demetri if you really cared about him he would stay by his side, but that was almost impossible now. He went somewhere Demetri couldn't go.

Eli was 15 when he presented, joined, and became Hawk a worthy alpha now, in everyone's eyes, while he and Miguel just got closer and further away from Demetri. Meanwhile Demetri who turned 15 now still unpresented, the general vote was beta or alpha, from everyone. Heck even Miguel said he would be an insane alpha. He really didn't know what was going with him at that time.

Weeks and months pass, still nothing, and Hawk became legend too, and so many people were joining them. But they just kept fighting and falling apart, and he has no choice to seek comfort, and find friends elsewhere, and maybe learn to fight at his pace. So he joins Miyagi do, in order to give himself some hope.

Robby, Sam, and Demetri where at the mall, just bonding after practice, and Demetri went to the comic book store. He was deep in his comics hunt when, Hawk with new red hair, and a few other new Cobra Kais found him, and he asked Hawk "Is this is your Red Hulk phase?" Hawk didn't reply, he walked up to him so close,

"So you joined Miyagi do.", he got up into Demetri's face and asked him, "How could you do this me, and betray Cobra Kai?" he seemed so cold and pissed off.

"That isn't the place for me Hawk, you know this. Why did you want me there so badly? Nothing has to change, we can still be friends, what's the problem?" He said trying to reason with him.

"You joined the enemy Demetri, how can we still be friends? And we were friends you have betrayed me, we are no longer friends." He said without flinching.

That fucking hurt, "That's a bit melodramatic much, why are they your enemy?"

"And enemies are dealt with!"

"What are you gonna do punch me Eli! I know who really are under that façade, I was your best friend." his soul was breaking,

And you could see his face falter, then get angry, "You are the enemy now, you chose to do this Demetri." And Hawk punched hard and he ran out of there so fast, with tears in his eyes. And when he thought he was finished in the food court. Sam and Robby, came out of no where and fought them all off, keeping him and chicken safe and untouched. 

Miguel came and told Demetri he was so sorry, but Demetri just told them to chain their monster, Miguel also stopped Hawk from retaliating, that night any further.

Sensei Larusso was even more anxious now, that Demetri get over his fears, and man up and fight back. He trained him harder but at a different pace for him. The dojos war was simmering when Chris left immediately after that incident, and took six people with him to Miyagi do. While their sensei's had their own battles, and mind games as well thrown into the mix.

\---------------------------------------------------

When Hawk presented, he found his alpha in his head was very strong and firm, it knew what it wanted, and what it shouldn't. It was easy to end Eli, make the Hawk persona, and go back to Cobra Kai, Demetri was not pleased. And everything started to go left, because his alpha tried everything to keep him near. He didn't know why it was so engrossed with Demetri, the alpha was strong on the belief they had a big fate together, and he didn't know how he knew that. Or what it was.

He understood Cobra Kai was not for everyone, and hell if Demetri couldn't go to classes, he would have learned from him, and stayed by Hawk's side. But that would not be the case, Demetri was over everything he was trying, left everything, and joined Miyagi do without outright saying anything to him. When found out the morning of the mall incident, he wanted to hurt him so much for making him feel lost.

He hated these emotions.

Hawk was so fucking pissed of, when he found out about Demetri joining Miyagi do. He felt anger like never before coursing through him, his alpha was howling their best friends betrayal, he wanted vengeance on him, he didn't care about the consequences. He just needed to punish him for leaving him, he was ours and does not need to be elsewhere, so they engaged in open war, some they won and some they loose.

He couldn't understand if he was wrong right, he just wanted war to dull the pain Demetri left behind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They had scuffles, bumps, bruises, and Miyagi do fighting back in their own way. Like for example, Demetri calling him all the names under the sun, at Moon's party with a mike in his hand, his mouth was a super power at this point. After Hawk threw his beer on him, and started threatening him with murder, he grabbed him. But Demetri retaliated, and blocked him, but when he got too close again, and he grabbed him, spun him around almost kicking him, through the glass sliding door. Everyone lost their minds at that, praising him, and giving props for standing up for himself.

The war continued and continued. Three and a half months after joining Miyagi do, Demetri presents as an omega at 15, to the shock of everyone including himself, his family, Cobra Kai, and the whole school.

Miyagi do, who got so much more protective of him now, as well as the other people started joining their dojo, automatically gets more protective of him, since he isn't trained at all and Hawk has a number one target on his back. And now it's going to be worse.

Thank god he presented home, and not dojo or anywhere else.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Miguel was always reigning him back now, and making sure to hit the right buttons, to keep him well behaved, that his best friend knew by heart. He didn't know if Miguel had an alpha that, was so awake and raw like him, but from the looks of it he didn't. He was always at peace some of the time, and it was because of that, Miguel kept everyone in line most of the time. But when he wasn't around, everything and everyone was fair game especially Demetri.

They had a long battle back and forth, and a lot of people are now involved with their own agendas. But Demetri was not as weak for long, knowing he had his dojo behind him, because he knew how to use his mouth to his advantage, and go the on offense and use that against him. Like at Moon's party, but really that kick he didn't see coming, he had grown fast, and his kicks were hard now, thinking about his punches too. He was using his height, and strength as his weapons and that impressed him. Maybe he would present as an alpha and things would be equal between them.

Everyone and their mothers were taking bets, about when he would present, and what Demetri will be. Miguel came to tell them Friday evening in Cobra Kai that, "I just got off the phone with Aisha, and she got news from Sam, that Demetri has started presenting." Everyone started getting loud and excited, "And believe it or not, he is now an omega!" he said looking at everyone shocked expressions and grinning.

"Are you fucking kidding us?" Mitch yelled,

"Nope, Aisha said they met Sam at the hospital, and she said that he is currently in the middle of presenting, and now an omega much to everyone's disbelief." He looked at Hawk and he let out one hard "FUCK!" and tried to storm off, 

"Hawk what's wrong? Where are you going? You need to calm down-" and he got loose and slammed the door and left,

He drove all the way to a place he so regularly visited, and now have seen almost 6 months, and now he sees some cars home. He carefully climbs out and goes to the side lawn, walking to the back, right underneath Demetri's window, he couldn't hear or smell yet anything yet. Maybe he hasn't progressed far, its really different for everybody, but really taxing and confusing time.

He didn't know why he was here, he just couldn't believe Demetri presented as an omega, it made no sense, and alpha happily said doesn't it? I kept telling you he was special, but you couldn't see where I was coming from. What do you mean?, He is ours you stupid idiot, and that had him sitting down on the ground hard, total shock shot through him.

But before he could react more, he heard shuffling of a window opening, and he could hear Demetri's window opened, and then him saying "Hold on Sam, lemme put the speaker on, cause my ears hurts right now!"

Demetri is talking to Sam, and window is open now. Holy Shit

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a party right now"

And she snorted, "I understand your pain fully." she started telling him how exactly he was changing, and what exactly was happening to his body. 

"But Sam! I am so tall and gangly, and out of place and loud, I am the least omega thing in all of the valley. Now I have ovaries, a womb, and slick, and that's nothing I ever thought I would have to contend with."

"Demetri you should know better than anyone, life throws you serious curveballs, and I know you are emotional and tired right now, so I am letting you complain go ahead shoot. But when you are done I wont allow to belittle yourself, you need to have self esteem."

"How can I have that when I have that monster at my back, and have to contend with that alpha bullshit now and I am omega on top of that.",

"Maybe that's your task, your battle to overcome, whether with kindness or force that's up to you. I will admit, I am scared for you now, more than ever, don't get me wrong, it's really a fucked up situation."

Demetri laughed bitterly, "I am counting my days, they are numbered. It's inevitable he will get me alone, and what will do then?"

"Defend yourself Demetri, don't forget that can actually defend yourself you fool!"

"The unpresented me had to rip my soul out to start fighting him back, do you know what it will do to the omega version, when he starts talking to me."

"Demetri can I ask you something and please be honest here, what was your relationship before Miguel came were you ever dating at all?",

Demetri sorted so hard "Dating? Him and I?, Nope he never saw me that way."

"What about you?"

He was quiet for a long time, and then he heard the sound of Demetri crying, "Yes I have been in love with him since before he presented, he was my Eli. Everything was so blissful, and different even though we were bullied, even when he presented, I couldn't smell him, I still have no idea what he smells like. And then Cobra Kai came, and our trials really began I still loved him." and he started choking up, "When Hawk came I still stayed by his side, he was so handsome now, and had everyone's attention I said this would be fine-"

"Do you want to continue?",

"Yea lets get all this out, and he continued to rip my heart by continuing to be abusive, always confrontational, always grabbing me when I tried to walk away. Always domineering, always had to be his way, he was a bad boyfriend without the boyfriend part, always had to let him know where I was going and who I was going with."

"Jesus Christ, did he ever hit you back then."

"No he never hit me, but his words were just deadly, swear he knew how I felt about him, and used it to his advantage. That's why I wished I was an alpha, so he would never be able to do that shit again with me, but now I am omega, I am in open season once again."

"You know we will take turns, right."

"You can't protect me forever Sam, I appreciate that soothing words. You all have your lives to live, you cannot protect me from him forever, I do appreciate the effort and thought though."

"You ever consider getting therapy?"

"Yes many times, cause I had to be crazy to still want him back, that maybe Eli is in there somewhere even now. Even though he looks like a god damned devil now, with those bigger spikes, and blood red hair, and the tattoos. I have to be outa my mind, to still be in love with him, after all the physical abuse, I have endured since the mall, something has to be wrong with me."

"Have ever considered leaving the valley and going elsewhere? I am sure you have family somewhere else, you could make a change, leave here and leave him. You are an omega now and fucking smart, and you find a good other half, and settle down with someone who actually cared for you. You deserve that much, I fear one day I might wake up, and he might have snapped and killed you."

"You and me both, you made a great point about trying to start somewhere else, I will think about it seriously."

"And you are not crazy to still love him, in fact that shows how of an amazing person you are, and he would never deserve you in any lifetime, you are right. He is your abusive boyfriend, without the boyfriend part."

He sighed heavily, "Thanks for listening Sam."

"Anytime I have to go now feel better soon, and get some rest. And Congrats",

"Oh I will thanks."

They hung up, he heard more sniffling, then Demetri closed the window, and he got up quickly and drove off.

He was mad, afraid, angry, confused, and shocked by what he just heard. Demetri is in love with and have been for years now, holy shit! They didn't hold back for that conversation at all. And Sam told him to move out of here if Hawk got to much, and while he understood her sentiments, of wanting to protect Demetri. He would not be leaving not if he had his way. He had been given a great bounty, now he had to be smart and use it, he knew he had fucked up greatly, to the point they all thought he would kill Demetri. That's not good at all!

He had to start afresh with them, before he got up one day and found out Demetri had left town, and him behind.

\-----------------------------------------------


End file.
